


Poseidon's New Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Based on the manga, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Poseidon is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Poseidon tries to decide between sparing Athena's life or allowing her to drown with all humans.





	Poseidon's New Wish

I don't own Saint Seiya characters.

 

*I wished to marry you, Athena. I wished to rule with you* Poseidon thought. He focused on Athena as she stood in a column. Poseidon’s eyes remained on water after it reached her knees. He began to scowl. His body trembled for a few moments.

*I always got everything I wanted. Until the day you refused to be my bride.* Poseidon shook his head in disbelief. *You appeared near me earlier, Athena. You wished for me to spare the lives of humans. Not all of them were wicked.*

A mental image of rain always falling formed. Floods concealing terrified humans. Poseidon smiled. *All humans will eventually perish* he thought. 

Poseidon faced Athena again. He frowned. *Your wish, Athena? You wish to drown for them. You are going to perish with humans.* He shook his head another time.

*You heard my wish to marry you after you arrived. You refused to marry me again. I almost spared your life, Athena. Part of me still loved you.* Poseidon looked to one side for a moment. *Part of me still loves you.*

Another mental image formed. One of water concealing all humans. 

Poseidon’s smile returned. *My new wish is to view Athena drowning with humans.* He glanced at water as it concealed Athena’s waist. *I’ll get my wish sooner or later.*

 

The End


End file.
